Forever Close to You
by br0kenztar
Summary: Traduccion titulo: Siempre junto a ti. One-shot, MxM. Así te puedo demostrar que nunca te dejaré. ¡Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de ustedes XD_

**Forever Close to You.**

**One-shot**

**POV Mello**

* * *

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea. En realidad, y para ser sincero, sí _sabía_ lo que había pasado pero aun no puedo asimilarlo con claridad. No sé qué horas son exactamente, solo sé que es demasiado tarde para estar divagando en mis pensamientos, pero eso no importa ahora.

Mi rostro esta acostado sobre su bien formado y desnudo pecho, a pesar de que él no es una persona muy activa. Conforme respira, mi cabeza y su pecho suben con lentitud. El olor a tabaco puedo olerlo ya que su respiración va directo hacia mí. Con un demonio, ¿cuándo dejara ese horrible vicio suyo? Siempre con un cigarro en la boca, y se vuelve loco cuando la cajetilla está vacía.

Pero ahora no importa su vicio, si no lo que está pasando… lo que acababa de pasar. Los dos acostados en una misma cama, ambos completamente desnudos cubiertos solamente por una ligera sábana, las ropas tiradas por toda la habitación, mi rostro sobre su pecho y unos de sus brazos aprisionándome como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

Esta completamente dormido que hasta pequeños ronquidos da, podría simplemente levantarme y alejarme, pero sus brazos no es lo único que me aprisiona. Mis pensamientos me tienen ocupado que casi olvido que estoy acostado pegado e íntimamente junto a mi mejor amigo.

… Mejor amigo, supongo que eso siempre hemos sido.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esta escena? Es fácil de explicar, pero al mismo tiempo difícil. Fácil porque sé exactamente lo que pasó, difícil porque no sé es que lo debería sentir.

Teníamos poco de habernos reencontrado después de que había dejado el orfanato. Cuando lo vi, recuerdo haber estado muy feliz… pero su expresión en _su_ rostro no decía mucho.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo en el que vigilábamos a Amane y planeábamos el siguiente paso del plan, él casi no me dirigía la palabra. Era raro que entabláramos una conversación de más de tres minutos. Las cosas ya no eran como antes… _él _ya no era como antes.

¿Dónde estaba esa sonrisa burlona y a la vez inocente? Esos ojos que brillaban aun cuando el lugar estuviera a oscuras, ¿dónde los abandonaste? ¿En dónde o cuando dejaste de ser tú, Matt?

No aguantaba más, odiaba que me ignoraras. Parecía que la ayuda que me dabas era por puro compromiso, ¿era que yo no te importaba? ¿Ya no somos… mejores amigos?

Jalé de la tira elástica de tus goggles anaranjados para llamar de una buena vez tu atención. Volteaste a mirarme enojado, sosteniendo tu cabeza en donde habías recibido el golpe.

Quería decir algo, tenía esas palabras en mi boca pero estas no salían. Lo único que salió fue mi puño contra tu cara.

"Eres un idiota," no era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero lo dije y molesto.

No me dijiste nada, solo me regresaste el golpe directo a mi boca, haciendo que esta sangrara.

Así comenzó la pelea, me abalancé sobre ti haciendo que ambos cayéramos sobre el piso frío, evadiendo, recibiendo y dando golpes. Nunca habíamos peleado así, siempre eran pequeños golpes que no causaban daño, ni siquiera un rasguño. Pero esta vez te estaba haciendo daño… mucho daño.

Mis pensamientos hicieron que me desconcentrara y recibí un golpe tuyo directo en la nariz haciendo que casi me noquearas. Estaba mareado y no veía correctamente, solo sentí como mi espalda golpeaba el piso y tus manos estaban sobre mis hombros.

Cuando mi vista mejoro, lo primero que vi fueron tus ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente. Estabas encima de mí, tus rodillas a lado de mis caderas y tus manos ya no estaban aplastando mis hombros, si no a lado de ellos.

"El idiota eres tú."

Sonreí de lado, "Vaya, hasta que hablas estúpido perro."

Tus manos se hicieron puño, "No soy un estúpido perro."

"¿Entonces qué es lo que eres?" le pregunte de forma burlona.

Otra vez te quedaste callado y desviaste un poco tu mirada.

Me desespere y me levante un poco, "Bien, si no vas a decir nada, entonces quítate que estor—"

Tú mirada regresó nuevamente hacia a mí. Fue tan repentino que nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, tan nervioso estaba de ese acercamiento que aleje mi rostro pero era en vano porque tú mirada seguía estando cerca… muy cerca.

"¿Ahora qué quieres?" pregunté tratando de no sonar nervioso.

Bajaste tan rápidamente que ni lo vi venir. Pensé que me golpearías nuevamente, pero en vez de eso, solo posaste tus labios sobre los míos, dejando al par de ellos sin sentido y sin palabras.

"En serio deberías dejar ese horrible vicio tuyo," suspiré contra tus labios.

"¿Podrías callarte?" dices mientras tomas con tu mano mi cabello y con eso te ayudas para profundizar el beso.

Yo estaba inmóvil, solo sentía como me besabas e intentabas meter tu lengua en mi boca, pero yo te lo impedía. Te diste cuenta de eso y te separaste para comenzar de nuevo pero en mi cuello donde se encontraba la cicatriz, calentando la piel con calor y humedad, diste pequeños besos hasta que llegaste hasta el cuello de mi chaleco.

Escuche el sonido del zipper bajarse lentamente, eso me despertó y me levante apresurado, empujándote hacia atrás en el proceso. Me quede ahí sentado con una mano en mi frente, intentando pensar claramente lo que estaba sucediendo, tú solo me mirabas confundido.

"No te entiendo," dije sin mirarte "Primero casi no me hablas y ahora me besas, ¿qué pretendes Matt?"

"Yo…" desviaste nuevamente la mirada y diste un gran respiro "Te fuiste sin decir nada, ¡y ahora después de tantos años me pides ayuda como si nada! ¿Qué nunca pensaste en cómo me sentiría cuando me diera cuenta que te fuiste?"

Me quede callado, prestando atención a tus palabras.

"Supongo que no," sonreíste de lado "Solo piensas en ti. Siempre pensando en cómo vencer a Near, cómo superarlo…"

Apreté mi mano con fuerza, de solo escuchar su nombre me ponía de mal humor. Me estabas provocando Matt, pero creo que esa fue intención desde un principio.

"Cuando me llamaste para pedirme ayuda," continuabas "En verdad dude si en venir o no. Todavía estaba dolido de tu partida y de tantos años de no saber de ti."

"¿Ahora cuál es tu excusa para que vinieras?" pregunte serio.

Te acercaste nuevamente, "…Te extrañaba."

Me aleje lentamente hacia atrás, pero no pude avanzar mucho porque tope con la pared de la habitación. Estaba sin salida ya que nuevamente te me acercaste, colocando tus brazos a cada lado, dejándome a merced tuya.

"Si tanto me extrañabas, ¿por qué me ignorabas?"

Sonreíste por primera vez desde que nos reencontramos, "Te frustra no ser el centro de la atención… ¿eh, Mello?"

"¡Contesta a mi pregunta, perro!" odiaba admitirlo, pero esa sonrisa me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Volviste a una expresión seria, "Ya te dije que no soy ningún perro."

Seguías en la misma posición, solo que esta vez acercaste tu cara hacia mi hombro derecho, recargándote en el. Podía notar que le dabas un gran respiro a mi cabello antes de seguir hablando.

"Quiero ser algo más para ti, Mello…" un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Besaste con delicadeza mi cuello para después regresar tu mirada hacia mí, "Quiero ser tuyo…"

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante tal declaración. Él siempre había sido un sentimentalista, al menos eso no había cambiado.

Nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, yo todavía no te correspondía y tú lo habías notado, pero seguías sin interrupción. Sabía que estabas consciente que podría golpearte, morderte y hasta darte un tiro en la cabeza por tu atrevimiento… pero algo en mi ser no estaba reaccionando.

Moví mi rostro hacia un lado, haciendo que dejaras de besarme. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Si no me estaba gustando ya te habría matado, pero… ¿será que me estaba gustando? ¿Entonces por qué te detuve? ¿Por qué no correspondía?

"Lo siento," te escuché susurrar, tu brazos bajaron lentamente mientras te levantabas. Pero antes de que te alejaras, nuevamente me besaste, impregnando el olor a tabaco en mi boca.

En ese instante sentí una terrible sensación, una que nunca había experimentado antes. Pude sentir en ese último beso tristeza, desesperación, angustia… despedida. Quede indefenso, me sentía como un débil que no sabía hacer nada por su cuenta, como una inadaptado social en busca de compañía… entendí que _lo necesitaba_.

Te separaste, pero no lo suficiente, ya que mi mano tomó una de tus muñecas. No te miraba, solo apretaba con fuerza tu muñeca, esperando que con eso no te alejaras.

"Mello…" me llamaste con tono preocupado.

"No me dejes," susurré y al poco rato sentí uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor mío, son su cabeza descanso en mi hombro.

"Quiero que seas mío," le digo cerca de su oído "Quiero ser tuyo."

"No tienes que mentir," me separé rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras y le miré molesto.

"Yo nunca miento," me sonreíste burlonamente.

"Demuéstralo—"

Le callé posando mis labios sobre los suyos, inmediatamente buscando adueñarme de su boca, pero tú no te quedabas atrás. Tu lengua también trataba de invadir mi boca, era una guerra dentro de nuestras cavidades, ambos tratando de tomar el control.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el tiempo en que el desenfreno de la pasión nos llevo a la locura y entregarnos en cuerpo y alma se me hizo corto… pero al mismo tiempo, los mejores minutos de mi vida.

Te recargaste sobre mí y ambos caímos al suelo, mi cuerpo completamente pegado al frío mientras que tú estabas cómodamente encima de mí. No te moviste hasta que pudiste recuperar tu respiración, te levantaste cansado y quisiste ayudarme a levantarme, pero estaba tan cansado que no quería moverme del suelo.

"Vamos o te enfermaras."

"No me importa, no pienso moverme," reclamé sin querer moverme.

"Bien, entonces te cargare," te agachaste para tomarme en tus brazos pero fui más rápido y me moví antes de que pudieras hacerlo "Que poco romántico eres, Mello."

Me levanté con cuidado ya que todo mi cuerpo me dolía como nunca antes y empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación, pero a mitad de camino el dolor me había vencido y estuve a punto de caer, pero llegaste antes y detuviste mi caída.

"Creo que yo te llevare," dijiste sonriendo.

"¡Haces eso y no habrá próxima vez!" te amenacé, pero aun así tomaste uno de mis brazos y lo colocaste detrás de tus hombros, me tomaste de la cadera y me llevaste hasta la cama.

Me acomodaste y me abrigaste con la sábana, te despediste con un beso en mi frente, "Descansa."

Te disponías a irte, pero no llegaste lejos porque te detuve tomándote de la mano, "No me dejes."

Me volviste a sonreír, me hice a un lado y entraste a la cama junto a mí. Me acomodé sobre tu pecho mientras me abrazabas.

"Siempre junto a ti," lo dijiste de una manera soñolienta, el suelo te estaba ganando.

Esas palabras me tranquilizaron completamente, aunque todavía no entendía bien lo que había pasado. Solo de una cosa estaba seguro…

"Sigues siendo un estúpido perro," escuché una pequeña risita de parte tuya.

_Mi estúpido perro._

**END**

* * *

**EDIT (6/6/2012): FanFiction va a quitar historias con rating M con contenido explicito sexual o violento (ya que eso corresponde al rating MA, el cual no existe en la pagina), al igual que cancelar cuentas de los usuarios con ese tipo de historias. La verdad no quiero que eso pase a mí o perder esos hermosos reviews, por lo que esta historia ha sido editada (o en otras palabras, censurada)._  
_**

**Si deseas leer la historia completa, mandame un PM y te dare una lista de links donde puedes encontrar la historia.**


End file.
